The field of the disclosure relates generally to electrical distribution apparatuses, and more particularly, to an electrical distribution apparatus including at least one power connector and a barrier at least partially restricting access to the at least one power connector.
At least some known electrical distribution apparatuses are configured to control electrical distribution from a main to one or more branch circuits. Accordingly, at least some known electrical distribution apparatuses include power connectors such as terminals or lugs for coupling to the circuits. For example, in some electrical distribution apparatuses, a load terminal is positioned on an end of the electrical distribution apparatus and a line terminal is positioned on an opposite end of the electrical distribution apparatuses. In addition, electrical devices, such as circuit breakers, are coupled to the electrical distribution apparatus along an electrically conductive path between the load terminal and the line terminal. Current flows through the electrical distribution apparatus from the line terminal to the load terminal. When the electrical distribution apparatus has a reverse feed, the current flows through the electrical distribution apparatus from the load terminal to the line terminal.
In at least some known electrical distribution apparatus, it is desirable to restrict access to electrically charged components of the electrical distribution apparatus, such as the power connectors. For example, at least some regulations require that the accessibility of electrically charged components of electrical distribution apparatuses is limited during operation of the electrical distribution apparatus. As a result, the cost to manufacture and assemble the electrical distribution apparatuses is increased.